marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrow's Point
| image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = United States of America | state = Maine | city = | locale = | residents = Bishop McFarland; Doctor Chowder; Frank Neal; Laurie Neal; Angelica Neal | poi = | 1st = }} is a fictional location featured in the Tomb of Dracula comic and magazine series published by Marvel Comics during the 1970s and 80s. It first appeared in the first story in ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 2 #4 entitled "Angelica". History Harrow's Point is a small island off the coast of Maine. Located on the island is a lighthouse, an adjacent cabin and a small cemetery. In the early 1900s, the lighthouse keeper became the victim of vampirism. A priest named Bishop McFarland learned about the vampire's existence and drove a stake into the creature's heart. He left the skeletal remains inside a locked room in his cabin. A short time later, a man named Frank Neal accepted the vacated position of lighthouse keeper. He moved his family to Harrow's Point despite the protestations of his wife Laurie. The Neals soon discovered however that Harrow's Point was still being terrorized by a vampire. The vampire lord Dracula had taken up residence on the island, after having victimized the captain of a sailing vessel. The ruins of the ship were left partially sunken off the shore, and the captain, now a vampire as well, secured himself inside the wheelhouse. Both Dracula and the vampire captain took an interest in Frank Neal's young daughter Angelica. Dracula visited her several times, appearing in various forms outside her bedroom window. One evening, the ship's captain sent out a telepathic summons and Angelica left the lighthouse and began exploring the deck of the ship. The vampire attacked her, but Dracula appeared and defended Angelica by decapitating his rival. Dracula then claimed little Angelica as his own and left his mark upon her. Frank and Laurie found their daughter unconscious on the beach the following morning. They brought her to her room and called for a local physician named Doctor Chowder. Chowder recognized the mark of the vampire and took precautions against further attacks. He placed a crucifix around Angelica's neck and decorated the room with cloves of garlic. Dracula returned that evening. Unable to lay claim to Angelica, he instead satisfied himself on her mother Laurie. The attack against Laurie Neal was savage and fatal. At her funeral service, Frank Neal consulted with Father McFarland. McFarland told him of his past experiences with the previous lighthouse keeper and pledged himself to helping Frank avenge his late wife. First however, they had to insure that Laurie's spirit was truly at peace. Three nights after her death, McFarland and Neal opened her coffin and drove a stake into her heart before she could rise as one of the undead. Later, Dracula returned once again to drink the blood of young Angelica. This time however, Frank Neal and Father McFarland were ready for him. Armed with crosses and wooden stakes, they drove Dracula from Angelica's room and pursued him to the tower of the lighthouse. Dracula called upon the elements to kill Father McFarland. Ironically, the priest's blood splattered upon the lighthouse beacon in the form of a cross. Frank Neal turned the beacon on and the intense light magnified the shadow of the blood crucifix onto Dracula's body. Shrieking in pain, Dracula transformed into a bat and flew away. Following these harrowing incidents, Frank Neal took his daughter and left Harrow's Point forever. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4 ("Angelica") Points of Interest * Harrow's Point lighthouse * Neal residence Residents of * Angelica Neal * Dracula (temporarily) * Frank Neal * Laurie Neal * Father McFarland * Doctor Chowder Notes & Trivia External Links * Harrow's Point at MDP References ---- Category:Maine